


Леопард в золотых кружевах

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Юра и его новые шмотки





	Леопард в золотых кружевах

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

— А? Шикарно же, скажи? Шика-а-арно!

Юра вертелся перед зеркалом в торговом центре, восхищенно рассматривая свою — окей, пока еще не совсем свою, он ее еще не купил — новую куртку. Куртка была — была бы! — вполне обычной: синтепоновая, черная, короткая, такой легкий пуховичок на европейскую зиму, — если бы не шикарное, совершенно шикарное крупное золотое кружево спереди и вокруг капюшона.

Вздохнув от переполнявших его чувств, Юра расстегнул куртку. Под ней был обалденный свитшот в леопардовых пятнах, который Юра нашел раньше, примерил и отказался снимать. Пусть пробивают прямо на нем, он ничего не знает!

Леопардовые пятна в обрамлении золотых кружев смотрелись… смотрелись…

— Феерично, — подсказал из-за плеча Отабек. 

— Ваще, да? — Юра, улыбаясь во весь рот, распахнул куртку шире, потом захлопал себя по карманам джинсов. — Телефон мой не у тебя?

Отабек молча подал ему телефон. Юра сначала сфоткал себя в зеркале — с распальцовкой, конечно, — потом подтащил Отабека, сфоткался с ним вместе (Отабек с каменным лицом сделал «виктори», вот за это Юра его особенно любил).

Фильтры Юра ставить не стал, просто в настройках со светом поиграл немножко, потому что в торговом зале освещение было, конечно, дерьмо. И запостил.

А на кассе и куртку, и свитшот пришлось все же снять, чтобы убрали замки. 

 

Снова в сеть Юра вышел только ближе к ночи, когда они (с трудом) расстались с Отабеком. Медленно бредя по городским улицам в сторону дома, Юра размышлял, что вот если бы Отабек не просто наезжал, а начал бы, скажем, постоянно тренироваться у Якова, они бы могли вместе квартиру снимать… и можно не расставаться. Можно лежать на соседних кроватях в комнате, или на двухъярусной, тоже вариант, и трепаться по полночи.

А утром им бы Яков всыпал за то, что дохлые оба. 

Юра фыркнул и полез в телефон.

В инстаграмме, конечно, фотки уже отлайкали и обмимимикали со всех сторон. И уже успели перепостить. Юра интереса ради полез в инстаграмм «Ангелов Юрия».

Комментариев там было еще больше, чем в его собственном. И были они преимущественно другие.

«Юра, НЕТ!!!»  
«Што это блядь было???»  
«Мои глаза…»  
«Бека, сделай что-нибудь!!!»  
«Кокой пиздетс…»  
«А мне нравится! Прям дух восьмидесятых, только блестящих лосин не хватает и зачеса».  
«Кружево, ептвоюмать, кружево!!!»  
«Леопард в золотых кружевах, ептить…»  
«Да ладно вам, он еще маленький!»  
«Вот-вот! Ну нет у человека вкуса, чего теперь. Зато катается хорошо!»  
«Главное, чтобы он в этом на лед не вышел».  
«Да нееее, пусть выходит. Полная деморализация противника».  
«Да уж, Юричка с его япончеством прям там на месте и сложится».

— Что, блядь? — раздраженно спросил Юра у телефона. Вот уродки, думал он, сжимая телефон так, что корпус едва не трещал. Да чтоб я вам еще хоть одну фотку! Закрою нахер профиль в инсте! И забаню вас! Тоже мне, блядь, ценители высокой моды!

Он снова полез в телефон. Ну нормальный же прикид, чего им. И Отабек сказал…

Юра вдруг испытал смятение. Отабек на фотке рядом с ним выглядел умопомрачительно стильно. Этот его причесон и кожаная куртка. Стильно. Не феерично.

Юра покусал губу. Ему было глубоко насрать на мнение какие-то сетевых идиоток. Но что если Отабек тоже считает, что у него плохой вкус?

 

На следующий день Юра пошел на тренировку в простой черной толстовке. И куртку надел старую, темно-серую, которую еще с дедом в Москве покупал. Они с Отабеком встретились на крыльце — тот поджидал с двумя картонными стаканами в руках.

— Какао, — сказал он, внимательно оглядывая Юру. И в ответ на сердитый взгляд пожал плечами. — До двенадцати часов можно.

— Нельзя, — буркнул Юра, но какао взял. Он чувствовал себя слишком подавленно, чтобы отказываться.

— Почему не в новой?

Юра хотел ответить, но вместо этого просто сунул Отабеку под нос телефон с фотками и комментариями. Пока Отабек читал, Юра смотрел в его лицо — ему нравилось наблюдать, как оно неуловимо, чуть-чуть меняет выражение. Вроде бы и незаметно, но так… ярко.

— Так ты из-за этого в старой куртке? — спросил Отабек, и Юра почувствовал себя идиотом. Трусливым идиотом, к тому же.

— Они говорят, что у меня плохой вкус, — сердито сказал он. Уголки губ Отабека слегка дрогнули.

— Должен же у тебя быть хоть один недостаток.

Юра открыл рот, чтобы разораться. Потом закрыл и покраснел. Это что получается? Отабек считает, что у него плохой вкус, но называет это единственным Юриным недостатком? Единственным? Серьезно? А дурной характер и вот это все дерьмо?

— Хороший у меня вкус, — сказал Юра хрипло и прокашлялся. Он так уже не считал — Отабек же не коза из интернета, он не станет врать или за Юрин счет самоутверждаться, — но смириться не позволяла натура. И так он уже мысленно оплакал и свежеприобретенного леопарда, и любимого тигра из Хасецу. 

— Я тоже так думаю, — с серьезным лицом согласился Отабек. — Но людям, — он кивнул на телефон, — бывает сложно смириться с чужим совершенством.

— Ты надо мной издеваешься, — сказал Юра после паузы.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Отабек. — И никогда не стал бы.

В растянувшейся тишине они стояли на ступеньках и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Юра сунул Отабеку в руки полупустой стакан и пошел вниз по лестнице.

— Ты куда?

— Пойду переоденусь. В конце концов, — Юра обернулся, оскалился и сделал кретинскую распальцовку, — итс Плисецкий стайл!

Отабек хрюкнул в свой стакан. Потом спустился следом за Юрой.

— Не против?

— Неа, — весело сказал Юра и забрал у него какао. 

А на обратном пути Юра сделал еще штук двадцать фоток — в расстегнутой куртке, в застегнутой, в куртке Отабека, Отабека в своей куртке… И финальным аккордом — фак в камеру. 

Должен же у человека быть недостаток. Мерзкий характер, например.


End file.
